


Cas One Shots

by Zombiesrules



Series: Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own anything except my OC Scarlett everything else goes to the respected owners :) it will be updated with ReaderxCas or ScarlettxCas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas Cas

**Just a little Christmas one shot with Cas in, sorry it's bad. But i hope you all like it :)**

I grabbed the boxes from storage and carried them back to the centre of the bunker. With a skip in my step I loved Christmas maybe my brothers weren't fans of it but I loved it. I dumped the boxes on the table in front of them, they both looked up from the books they were reading and looked at me but I just grinned. 

Dean was the first one to shake his head "not happening" I frowned and crossed my arms "please Dean? Just this one year, for me?" he just shook his head. I turned to Sam and gave him the sad pleading look "come on Dean just one Christmas for her" but Dean shook his head again "it is not happening end of discussion" Sam sighed and looked at me "sorry Scarlett, he won't budge" with that they both got up to leave the room. 

I sat down on the chair playing with some tinsel oblivious to everything around me "you are upset, why?" I looked up at Cas who was now sat opposite me. I just shrugged "it doesn't matter" he frowned "of course it matters, if it upsets you then it's worth knowing" I stopped playing with the tinsel and just looked at him.   
  
"It's stupid, I just wanted to celebrate Christmas this year, if it is only once but if I can't get Dean to agree to it then it won't happen at all. Even Sam tried and he will probably try again but it still won't work" Cas nodded in understanding "would you like me to try and speak to him?" I shook my head "there's nothing you can do. It's alright honestly" I smiled sadly and put my hand on his "it is okay really" with that I got up and walked to my room.   
  
After an hour or so of just doing research for some case which I lost all care for, I sighed deeply and shut the laptop down. I heard a knocking on my door and with that I stood up and walked over to it, opening it. Upon opening the door I saw Cas standing there smiling "what are you smiling about?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion "just follow me you will see" cautiously I followed him. 

After a few minutes he turned to me with a blindfold "it was meant to be a surprise, please could you wear this?" I reluctantly let him put it on me "okay, so this is defiantly not strange" he laughed to that and took my hand. I had to fight the blush that was threatening to take over my face and he pulled me off into a certain direction. After a while he stopped and let go of my hand "okay you can take it off now" as I took it off, I instantly noticed the room decorations. 

I gasped and just grinned as I scanned the room. I moved around to get proper look at it and turned to Cas "did you do this?" he just nodded smiling wider "I had a word with Dean and he agreed to letting me to do this after a lot of convincing from Sam and I, do you like it?" I ran over and hugged him "I love it, thank you so much Cas" without thinking I kissed his cheek. 

Then my action caught up with me and I stepped away biting my lip and looking at the ground "sorry" I mumbled looking at the ground, the blush hitting my face. I just heard him chuckle then he put his thumb and finger under my chin and lifted my head slightly "don't apologize" then the blush intensified 'damn it, stop already' then Cas looked up and I followed his gaze and noticed the traditional plant above over heads, then he looked back down at me "I believe this is a tradition you humans like to use" then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I froze but quickly regained my senses and kissed back closing my eyes.

I pulled away when I felt my lungs need some air and I just looked at him smiling shyly then looking at the ground running a hand through my hair "just so you know I like you too" I heard him say quietly but loud enough so he knew I would hear him "let me guess Dean told you" he shook his head "Sam?" I asked questioningly "no, I may have accidentally read your thoughts one day, I didn't mean to and I asked Sam what I should do to show you that I feel that same way and he suggested this" he gestured to all of this "for once I have to thank Sam" I laughed slightly "but I think I forgot how that kiss went, maybe we should try it again?" he laughed then leaned down to kiss me again "merry Christmas Scarlett", "merry Christmas Cas".

 


	2. Cats can't talk, can they?

**This is based off my new imagine, Imagine Cas offering to help you interview people then you notice him interview a cat.**

"Okay, so you remember what to do right?" you looked at the angel waiting for him to confirm the same thing you had told him about 5 times already "i can't say anything about demons or angels or say anything that may be classed as strange" you smiled sadly "you know i am only saying this for your own good, right? I mean you know I'm not trying to-" he placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled softly "i am aware that your intentions are good, i am also aware that if i hadn't said anything to that man about him being possessed then he wouldn't have tried to kill us. It was my fault" you shook your head "no Cas, it was not your fault at all. It's an easy mistake to make just please try not say anything like that in here" he nodded but still seemed sad so you hugged him and he instantly hugged back "what was that for?" he pulled away smiling "to cheer you up, now stop being sad. You aren't allowed to be sad because if you are sad then I'm sad" you frowned and pretended to be sad to which he just laughed "okay i am cheered up now come on" you saluted him "yes sir!" with that you both walked to the front door and you knocked.

A elderly woman answered, she looked at you both "who are you?" you both took your badges out "Agent Harris and this is my partner Agent Daniels we are with the FBI ma'am, we were wondering you would answer some questions" she instantly nodded "of course, come in please Agents" she opened the door and let you both walk in. You inspected the inside of the house taking in every detail you saw "please follow me" you both followed her into the seating area and sat down. She spoke first "is this about that nice young lady down the street?", "yes ma'am, we are going around and asking if anyone saw anything. Did you see anything?", "hmm, i remember two nights ago seeing a shifty man, he wore a hood so i couldn't see his face but he was about your partners height, quite thin and i saw a tattoo of sorts on his hand it looked like a skull" i nodded writing down the notes in my notebook, i asked some more questions then thought it was time to get Cas involved "Agent Daniels do you-" but you were cut off when seeing the vacant seat next to you.

You looked at the woman and she just shook her head then you heard his voice coming from the kitchen both you and the lady went into the kitchen. There you saw Cas talking to a cat "what can you tell me exactly?" you mentally cussed "is that young man okay? He does know that Holly won't reply, right?" i looked at the lady and nodded "of course Agent Daniels is just a little strange sometimes but he has a good heart" she smiled at you "you sound like you two are close", "we are, you could say it was an office romance ma'am, we met through work" she nodded "i understand now. Young love, Henry and myself met at work married 60 years. God bless his soul", "I'm sorry for your loss ma'am", "thank you" i cleared my throat, looking at Cas "Agent Daniels are you ready to leave?", "yes the cat was helpful indeed" the lady chuckled at this "thank you Agent Daniels now let's go. We will see ourselves out ma'am thank you for your time" you walked out the front door and towards the car with Cas in tow.

You stopped at the car "so Agent Daniels you can talk to cats?" when you said that he sighed and looked down in defeat "i am really sorry, i just felt that the cat would be more helpful and-" he looked at you confused "why are you laughing?", "because you are too adorable for your own good sometimes", "but i messed up, i-" you shook your head and walked over grabbing his hand "you didn't mess up, you did what you always do. I was just trying to protect you in case that lady would have gone crazy but she seemed alright about you talking to her cat anyway Agent Daniels you owe me dinner, fancy grabbing before we go to the war zone called the bunker?" he nodded and you smiled, standing on your tiptoes to kiss him "okay then let's go, you are driving though" you chucked him the keys as you got into the passenger seat.

 

 


	3. He has always been here - Part 1

**Okay so i got the idea of this from a person experience that happened not so long ago. Sorry if it is rubbish, anyway hope you enjoy it :)  
** You slammed the door to your motel room shut, throwing your bag onto the table not even caring if it landed on top of it or hit the floor. You pulled the chair out and slumped down into it. You groaned and rubbed your temple "i hate men sometimes" you mumbled to yourself before getting up and approaching the table that had various alcoholic drinks on it. You scanned the bottles before reaching for the closet drink which happened to be whiskey, your go to drink for when things were rough.

Immediately you recognized the new presence in the room "Castiel, what an unpleasant surprise" you stated in a bored tone. Turning around you drunk the glass of whiskey waiting for his reply. He was frowning "you are upset. It is not wise to drink alcohol when you are upset. There are consequences to doing so" you just waved him off "whatever" you turned around to pour another drink but as you grabbed the bottle, you saw it wasn't there. You spun around and immediately moved your gaze to the bottle, you walked over and tried to grab it but Cas just moved it further out of your reach. You glared up at him "give me the bottle back" but he held his ground "no. I will not watch you go down this road" he said sternly "look Cas I'm not going to go down any road, i just want a drink. I have had a stressful day" he just shook his head "no. I beg you just talk to me, instead of drinking like this. You are much like Dean, he also thinks alcohol is the answer to everything but it isn't. Please tell me why it is so important to drink your feelings away like this?" you kept the strong glare but sighed in defeat.

You walked over to the bed and sat down "fine, you want to know what's wrong with me? No matter how stupid it is" you felt the bed shift next to you "of course i want to know. I am your friend (y/n), no what how stupid you think something will be please tell me anyway" he put a hand on your shoulder and smiled softly "it's just why does every guy that i meet go from really sweet and caring to a complete asshole and treat me like shit" you hung your head, which meant you missed the look of sadness that Cas gave you "i don't know Cas, I'm starting to feel like I'm not good enough for anyone. All i am is someone that is just a source of entertainment for others" Cas spoke up immediately "listen to me. Don't think that you are not good enough for anyone because that is not true. If anything on one is good enough for you. You deserve nothing but the very best, you deserve to be happy, to always have a smile on your face from the moment you wake up to the moment you go to sleep. You deserve to be treated with respect and to be listened to and have straight forward answers, not what is it Dean says? Oh yes not someone who will mess with your head. You deserve to be told how amazing you are, how beautiful, funny and how kind you always are and if no one wants to treat you that way then they aren't worth your attention or time". You just blinked processing the words "Wow. I don't know what to say Cas. Thank you, i didn't realize how much i needed to hear that" you pulled him in for a hug to which he returned it.

You pulled away both of you smiling "so do you think that guy is out there for me?" he nodded "i believe he has always been with you and is much closer then you realize" you nodded "thank you again Cas, you are a great friend" you kissed his cheek and grabbed the bottle approaching the sink "well i don't need you anymore" you poured it down the sink and turned to face Cas again "right then you have a mission" he gave you a confused look "i don't understand", "your mission is to help me find the right guy for me" you walked over and grabbed your coat "come on" you called behind you as you left. For the second time you missed the sad look on his face only it was different this time "he has been right here all the time" he whispered before following you out of the door.


	4. He has always been here - part 2

**S** **o i'm meant to be doing my university assignment right now but shhh don't tell anyone it will be our little secret ;) anyway i wasn't sure about doing a part 2 to this but here it is :) i hope you all like it.  
**

You sat back down in your seat which was next to Cas. You picked up your drink and just stared at it "is everything alright? You were really excited not so long ago" you nodded sadly "I'm fine" he shook his head "you have been around the Winchesters too long. I can tell something is wrong, tell me please" you turned your gaze from the drink to Cas before nodding your head over to the bar. "You see the man with short black hair laughing with his friends?" you watched as his gaze turned to the bar. Immediately nodding "yes, what has he done?", "that is the guy i was telling you about earlier. I didn't know he was here and it turns out the guy i was talking was his friend so when he realized i was there...well he just reminded me why i am always going to be single. I'm not anyone's idea of a dream girl, not wife material. Just nothing" you finished your drink "let's go home" you stood up and grabbed your jacket and bag, as you were heading to the door you noticed that Cas was heading towards the bar so you went after him.

You finally caught up and could hear him talking "you are the man who believes that (y/n) will always be single?" the guy and his friends just looked at Cas and laughed "hey Aaron, it looks like someones got a crush on you" his friend playfully punched his arm, Aaron just rolled his eyes laughing "shut up. Anyway yeah i am, why you got a problem?" Cas stepped closer to him until he was close to Aaron's face "actually yes i do" you put you hand on Cas's arm "come on Cas, can we please just leave?" you whispered and made sure not to look Aaron in the eye. Aaron just smirked "she knows her place in life so why are you bothering to defend her?" Cas just glared "because she doesn't deserve this treatment at all. She is extremely beautiful there are no words to describe her beauty. A sunset is nothing compared to her beauty, the way she bites her lip when trying to concentrate on her work, the way she crinkles her nose when she hears something she thinks is cheesy or the way she smiles shyly and looks away when she is complemented but then thanks you for it and kisses your cheek. The way she is so kind and cares about others even if it costs her life, which i would rather die then let happen. The way she dances along to a song she loves and if you are really lucky you can even hear her sing which is just beyond beautiful. Any man that would be worthy of even a second of her time should feel lucky because she is out of your league. None of you are even worthy to be breathing the same air as her, you are all nothing compared to her and you have no place to speak about her in such a negative way you don't know her at all because if you did then you would know she lights up everyone's day and makes it so much better. I will not have you speaking about her in such a way, she could have any man she wants but they think they are better then her. I love her, i never knew what that meant or how it would feel but now i know. I know she doesn't feel the same and i am fine with that but i won't let anyone treat the way you have" Aaron and his friends just stood there no sure of what to say or do.

Aaron was the first to speak "what's wrong with your eyes?" he shouted in shock, you forced Cas to face you. Your eyes met his now glowing blue ones "leave now" you warned the men and they left quickly "Cas please calm down" he took a deep breath in and exhaled his eyes returning to their normal blue color. You smiled at him "thank you Cas, that was amazing no one has ever defended me like that" he offered a small smile in return "no thanks necessary. I couldn't allow any of them treat you like that" you started playing with your fingers with your gaze cast to the floor "um...did you mean what you said about you love me?" you looked back up to meet his eyes "yes i did. I understand if you do-" you cut him off mid sentence by pressing you lips against his, it was a soft kiss but that was when you knew you loved him too. After you pulled away you were just grinning like an idiot "i love you too Cas and you were right what you said earlier" he raised an eyebrow in confusion "what do you mean?", "the right guy for me has been here with me" with that you pulled him gently down by his tie and started to kiss him again to which he was more then happy to return. 

**I cried. Ugh FEELS!!! Anyway hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
